tapsonic_topfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Tour
Star Tour is a special Solo Play mode which is the main source of Awakening Shards. Mechanics To participate, a player needs to assign one to five stars. More stars a player assigns means longer time to complete the Star Tour and more gold they will need to pay. Player can choose four of their own stars and one Rep Star from their friends. All stars owned by a player will also gain experience points. Player can send a Star Tour to any of the seven planets shown. Next planet is unlocked every day. Different planets give different kinds of Awakening Shards. At seventh day player can choose any unlocked planet. Each star has a Tour Response: the bigger the Tour Response is, the more Awakening Shards a Star Tour will bring. An attribute of a star does not seem to affect the Tour Response. However, relations a star has with their teammates does. Negative relations will result in a TR penalty, while positive will result in TR bonus. Currently, the team with most TR in game is Dr. Trasher, Zeuss, Ava and Jaguar, having 147% in total. List of Stars In this table, stars listed in the relationship columns are separated by a comma (,) if they change tour response on their own, and by a slash (/) if they need to be associated to change tour response. {| class="wikitable sortable" style= text-align:center |- !Star !TR !Positive Relations !Negative Relations |- |Miro |30% |Joy (+25%) |None |- |Dr. Trasher |28% |Ava, Zeuss |None |- |Lupine |26% | | |- |Joke Erisgod |25% |None |None |- |Domingo |24% |Venus, Hosik/Mati Tomati/Busky (+8%), Beatrice/Tarzany (+9%), Jay(+13%) |None |- |Mighty Jackson |23% |Demon (+3%) |Apollo (-3%) |- |Say |23% |Hosik/Blackee/Horyeon (+18%) |None |- |Zeuss |23% |Colette, Poinsetti, Raria, Poet (+3%), Hana (+7), Orpheus, Jaguar (+8%), Dr. Trasher |Medusa (-8%), Franken (-18%) |- |Carol |22% |Spacy (+3%), Paris Upton (+8%) |None |- |Franken |22% |Jessi |Zeuss (-18%) |- |HIGHTEEN Czerny |22% |HIGHTEEN Jay/HIGHTEEN Yuri/HIGHTEEN Senah (+23%) |None |- |HIGHTEEN Jay |22% |HIGHTEEN Yuri/HIGHTEEN Czerny/HIGHTEEN Senah (+23%) |None |- |HIGHTEEN Senah |22% |HIGHTEEN Jay/HIGHTEEN Yuri/HIGHTEEN Czerny (+23%) |None |- |HIGHTEEN Yuri |22% |HIGHTEEN Jay/HIGHTEEN Czerny/HIGHTEEN Senah (+23%) |None |- |Kana |22% |None |None |- |Mati Tomati |22% |Hosik/Domingo/Busky (+8%) |None |- |Mati Vongole |22% |None |None |- |Weanie |22% |Hyeonie/Genii/Bonie |None |- |Alti |21% |None |Tommy Schulz/Contra/Sorph (-10%) |- |Beeshoven |21% |Parkpallo/Axel/Chops (+8%), Chloe (+13%) |Bonbon (-3%) |- |Colette |21% |Zeuss (+3%) |None |- |Czerny |21% |Chloe (+3%), Yuri/Jay/Senah (+18%) |Mystic (-13%) |- |Duke Rabbit |21% |Busky (+3%), Eve (+8%) |None |- |Flange |21% |Ava |None |- |Hosik |21% |Domingo/Mati Tomati/Busky (+8), Horyeon/Blackee/Say (+18%) |None |- |Jay |21% |Domingo (+13), Yuri/Czerny/Senah (+18%) |None |- |Mati Rose |21% |None |None |- |Orpheus |21% |Zeuss (+8%) |Medusa (-2%) |- |Senah |21% |Yuri/Czerny/Jay (+18%) |May (-13%) |- |Shaker |21% |Jaguar (+8%) |None |- |Tommy Schulz |21% |None |Alti/Contra/Sorph (-10%), Sonicky (-15%) |- |Yuri |21% |Eugene, Hyuk (+8%), Czerny/Jay/Senah (+18%) |None |- |Amy |20% |Joy/Miro/Nicol |None |- |Ava |20% |Dr. Trasher |Flange |- |Blackee |20% |Hoochu (+8%), Horyeon/Say/Hosik (+18%) |None |- |Hani |20% |Sujin (+3%) |Stephanie (-8%) |- |Hipduck |20% |Hoochu (+8%) |None |- |Kraken |20% | |Girl Wing |- |Parkpallo |20% |Beeshoven/Axel/Chops (+8%) |None |- |Sonicky |20% |None |Jaxpactor-V, Jaxpactor-D, Jaxpactor-S (-8%), Tommy Schulz (-15%) |- |Cynthia |19% |None |None |- |Eve |19% |Duke Rabbit (+8%) |None |- |Hoochu |19% |Spiky, Blackee, Hipduck (+8%) |None |- |Medusa |19% |None |Eugene, Orpheus, Aresmus, Hyuk, Jaguar (-2%), Paris Upton, Zeuss (-8), Wolfgang |- |Min |19% |None |None |- |Mystic |19% |None |Czerny, Penny (-13%) |- |Slasher |19% |None |Demon/Aria (-31%) Spacy, Valentine |- |Apollo |18% |Axel (+8%) |Mighty Jackson (-3%) |- |Asura |18% |Arki |Okid (-8%), Hani, Sujin, Dalcy, Girl Wing |- |Axel |18% |Apollo, Parkpallo/Beeshoven/Chops (+8%) |None |- |Bonie |18% |Hyeonie/Weanie/Genii |None |- |Busky |18% |Duke Rabbit (+3%), Hosik/Domingo/Mati Tomati (+8%) |None |- |Contra |18% |None |Tommy Shultz/Sorph/Alti(-10%) |- |Glory |18% |Dorothy/Zeke/Suah (+25%) |None |- |Hana |18% |Zeuss (+7%) |None |- |Jaguar |18% |Shaker (+8%), Zeuss (+18%) |Medusa (-2%) |- |Jessi |18% |Franken |Partina |- |Officy |18% |None |None |- |Partina |18% |None |Jessi |- |Poinsetti |18% |Zeuss (+3%) |None |- |Sorph |18% |None |Tommy Schulz/Alti/Contra (-10%) |- |Tarzany |18% |Sora/Bora/Yura (+8%), Beatrice/Domingo (+9%) |None |- |Zeke |18% |Dorothy/Suah/Glory (+25%) |None |- |Angela |17% |None |None |- |Anika |17% |Spacy (+5%) |None |- |Bigboy |17% |Hiro (+8%) |None |- |Bonbon |17% |None |Beeshoven (-3%) |- |Bongyi |17% |None |None |- |Chloe |17% |Czerny (+3%), Beeshoven (+13%) |Younghee (-13%) |- |Elly |17% |None |None |- |Genii |17% |Hyeonie/Weanie/Bonie |None |- |Horyeon |17% |Blackee/Say/Hosik (+18%) |None |- |Janette |17% |None |None |- |Jasmine |17% |None |Venus (-3%) |- |Jaxpactor-V |17% |None |Sonicky (-8%) |- |Kali |17% |None |None |- |Largo |17% |None |None |- |Miki |17% |None |None |- |Okid |17% |Aria (+3%), Girl Wing (+8%) |Asura (-8%) |- |Penny |17% |None |Mystic (-13%) |- |Raria |17% |Zeuss(+3%) |None |- |Shani |17% |None |None |- |Shirley |17% | | |- |Spacy |17% |Carol (+3%), Anika, Daicy, Shapiny (+5%) |Valentine |- |Tanya |17% |Arwen |None |- |Valentine |17% |None |Demon, Spacy, Slasher, Aria |- |Aresmus |16% |None |Medusa (-2%) |- |Aria |16% |Okid (+3%), Seete (+8%) |Charon (-8%), Tallia (-18%), Demon/Slasher (-31%), Valentine |- |Arki |16% |Asura, Dalcy | |- |Bora |16% |Tarzany (+8%) |None |- |Chops |16% |Parkpallo/Beeshoven/Axel (+8%) |None |- |Demon |16% |Mighty Jackson (+3%) |Seete (-18%),Slasher/Aria (-31%), Valentine |- |Hiro |16% |Bigboy (+8%) |None |- |Hyuk |16% |Yuri (+8%) |Medusa (-2%) |- |May |16% |None |Senah (-13%) |- |Paris Upton |16% |Carol (+8%) |Medusa (-8%) |- |Poet |16% |Zeuss (+3%) |None |- |Spiky |16% |Hoochu (+8%) |None |- |Sui |16% |None |None |- |Tallia |16% |None |Seete (-13%), Aria (-18%) |- |Wolfgang |16% |None |Medusa |- |Yura |16% |Tarzany (+8%) |None |- |Beatrice |15% |Domingo/Tarzany (+9%) |None |- |Charon |15% |None |Aria, Seete (-8%) |- |Dalcy |15% | |Girl Wing, Asura |- |Dancer Beat |15% |None |None |- |Dorothy |15% |Zeke/Suah/Glory (+25%) | |- |Dyna |15% |None |None |- |Girl Wing |15% |Okid (+8%) |Asura, Kraken, Dalcy |- |Illane |15% |None |None |- |Jaxpactor-D |15% |None |Sonicky (-8%) |- |Nicol |15% | |None |- |Session Beat |15% |None |None |- |Sheriff Kid |15% |None |None |- |Shiny Cat |15% |None |None |- |Sora |15% |Tarzany (+5%) |None |- |Suah |15% |Dorothy/Zeke/Glory (+25%) | |- |Sujin |15% |Hani (+3%) |Asura (-18%) |- |Thunder Cat |15% |None |None |- |Venus |15% |Domingo (+8%) |Jasmine (-3%) |- |Vocal Beat |15% |None |None |- |Younghee |15% |None |Chloe (-13%) |- |Arwen |14% |Tanya |None |- |Blue Ball |14% |None |None |- |Daicy |14% |Spacy (+5%) |None |- |Jaxpactor-S |14% |None |Sonicky (-8%) |- |Rain Cat |14% |None |None |- |Seete |14% |Aria (+8%), Lucifer, Foras |Charon (-8%), Tallia (-13%), Demon (-18%) |- |Shapiny |14% |Spacy (+5%) |None |- |Stephanie |14% |None |Hani (-8%) |- |Yellow Ball |14% |None |None |- |Eugene |13% |Yuri (+8%) |Medusa (-2%) |- |Joy |13% |Miro (+25%) |None |- |Pink Ball |13% |None |None |- |Rose |11% ||Django |None |- |Lucifer |8% | | |- |Foras |6% | | |- |Django |?% |Rose | |- |Hyeonie |?% |Weanie/Genii/Bonie |None |-} Category:Game Mechanics